


True Form

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Backstory, M/M, Porn Battle, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the Entelexeia are powerful, and striking, but none so much as he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Form

He has a human-like form that he can take when he pleases; he walks among the troops that way, golden and beautiful, the graceful fall of his hair suggesting feathers, the proud strength of his arms suggesting a lion's paws. Duke watches him, heart aching at his beauty. All of the Entelexeia are powerful, and striking, but none so much as he.

Most evenings, he retires to Duke's tent when the sun has gone down, and Duke knows the other soldiers probably speculate -- probably imagine that Elucifur, human-seeming but alien all the same, comes to lay Duke out across their bedrolls and have him. Some nights, they would be correct. Elucifur's human form seems almost to glow, in the dark of the tent, a deep and welcoming golden shade; his bare skin feels warm to the touch, and his mouth tastes of the biting wildness of aer.

But other nights, if they can find the luxury of room for him to move, Elucifur casts off his human shape once he shares Duke's company alone. Duke knows him well enough to be awed, not frightened, by his natural form. Each Entelexeia takes a form different from the others, and it is said that over the centuries of their life they may shift from one to another. Elucifur's form has powerful wings like a falcon's, and broad shoulders like a lion's; his voice becomes rough-edged and low, and though he is careful of his claws he is always dangerous.

Duke loves him best like that, as himself, without the confinement that a false human form offers. His fur is sleek as velvet against Duke's skin, and his wings mantle above them both. The scent of earth and aer, of musk and wild fire, fills the air around them; Duke's human cries of pleasure mingle with Elucifur's low Entelexeia growls. They rut against each other, sliding, grinding, the play of textures by turns maddening and exquisite. And when they have both spent, Elucifur licks their spilled seed from Duke's skin with slow sweeps of his rough tongue.

And afterward they lie contented together, and Duke basks in the warmth of the great furred body curled around his. There are others among the assembled troops who fear the Entelexeia's power so much that they cannot see their beauty; Duke knows better. Elucifur's power is part of his beauty, his knowledge part of his grace. Drifting off to sleep, safe and warm between his friend's great paws, Duke knows that few humans are ever so blessed.


End file.
